Forget Me Not
by lfg
Summary: Ginny never forgave Harry for rejecting her and running off to war. But she had a plan to get him back. Too bad it backfired.
1. Chapter 1

Forget Me Not

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is earned by this work.

Chapter one The new kid on the block

Harry Potter defeated the Dark Lord. So what, Harry thought. So now everyone in the wizarding world expects me to play the hero. Well, I don't want to be their hero. I don't want to be chasing after Death Eaters anymore. I just want to be a normal seventeen year old horny school kid. So Harry returned to Hogwarts for his final year with Hermione and Ginny. Ron had opted not to return, and worked instead at the twins wizard shop. With Fred gone, he was sorely needed.

I want girls, lots of them, Harry thought. He had to admit to himself, and only to himself, that if he had a choice of girls, it would be Ginevra Weasley. But he left her last year to fight Voldemort, telling her that they couldn't be a couple anymore. Harry did this to protect her, to keep her safe while he was out hunting Death Eaters. But alas, she didn't understand, and now she refuses to even speak to him.

Ginny had a secret plan concerning Harry. She still loved him, but could not forgive him for leaving her. She knew this was wrong, but her Weasley pride took over her logical thought processes and told her to just dump him. She decided not to do that. Instead she would punish him by ignoring him, at least until the Christmas holidays. Then she would forgive him and take him back as her boyfriend. Good plan, she thought.

His first day back, Harry met a new seventh year Gryffindor student, Billy Blackburn. He was from America, California actually. For his first six years of wizard education, Billy had attended the North American Wizard Academy of Magic located someplace in Canada. But then his father was transferred to England, so Billy's family packed up and moved everything to an exclusive section of Berkhamsted.

Billy was Muggle-born, and to his knowledge, there were no other wizards in his immediate family. He was the middle child of three, both sisters. His family fully supported his magical inheritance, but with conditions. No magic around or even near his home, and no magic, ever, around any family member.

The wizard schools in North America were not structured the same as wizard schools in Europe. There were no 'houses' as such, and students were assigned to co-ed 'Communities'.

There was no Quidditch, American football being the king of sports in this part of the world. But as expected, wizards added their own spin on the sport. Think of American football as being played in a three dimensional venue. It was played on a field, much like a Quidditch pitch, and played with the same rules as Muggle American football, with one exception.

Certain offensive and defensive players were allowed to fly, and were called not surprisingly 'flyers'. They were the wizard equivalent of American football's offensive receivers and defensive safeties. The offensive players were aloud to fly no more than ten yards off the ground (about nine meters). Violations of this rule were called 'vertical violations', and would result in a penalty against the offending team.

Now understand that the brooms used in the North American wizard communities were not the same as European brooms. They were much smaller, shorter, and could not fly any faster than the player could run. They were usually strapped to the wizard's back, allowing full use of arms and hands to throw and catch the ball. Other than that, most other rules of the game were about the same.

Billy was a star offensive flyer on his communities' team, and was looking forward to playing for the Hogwarts team. It was quite a shock to him to learn that wizard football was unknown here in England. He had never even heard of Quidditch, nor had he ever seen the brooms that wizards used in his new country.

Harry and Billy quickly became close friends. Billy knew nothing about Harry's heroics, nor did he have more than a cursory knowledge of the past war and Harry's part in the war. Harry took it upon himself to educate his new friend in the ways of Quidditch and broom flying, but refused to talk about his part in the war.

Harry was named team captain for his Gryffindor team, and willing accepted the challenge of training his new friend in the art of broom flying. Being a natural athlete, as was Harry, Billy very quickly mastered the art of high speed broom flying, and quickly became adept at Quidditch. He easily made the team as a chaser, and with Harry's help, became one of the best at Hogwarts. At the team tryouts, Harry noticed Ginny's absence, and was told that she was no longer interested in playing a silly sport. This surprised him, as Ginny was considered to be one of the best. Oh well, he thought, it's just another one of Ginny's bizarre behaviorisms.

Harry decided that it was time to do something about Ginny. He was tired of her ignoring the fact that he even existed. He consulted Hermione, only to learn that she too was being ignored. She had no idea why. She too could not figure out Ginny's behavior of late.

One day at practice, Harry noticed Ginny sneaking around the pitch, surreptitiously watching. Harry was off to the side near the changing rooms, and snuck up behind her. "Hello Gin," he surprised her. "What are you doing here, scouting us for Slytherin?"

Ginny jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. "Harry, you frightened me. Go away and leave me alone."

"No Gin, I won't go away. We need to talk. You have avoided me long enough. I know that you hate me right now, and I don't care. You have good cause to hate me, and I accept that. But you are cutting your own throat by ignoring Hermione. She didn't do anything to you, and she doesn't deserve what you are doing to her. She misses your friendship Gin. You really need to do something about that."

"Oh, so the great hero is now an expert on friendships. I'm impressed."

"Gin, leave me out of this. I only did what I thought I needed to do. If I was wrong, then I am sorry. I know that you will never forgive me, and I accept that, hard as it is. But don't let our problems destroy your other relationships. And I can't believe that you have given up Quidditch. I know how much you love flying. Your one of the best I have ever seen. Your only hurting yourself by quitting, Gin."

"Our first game is in three weeks, and we most certainly need you on the team. Think about it. You gave up your love for me, don't give up your love for Quidditch. I accept the fact that you are no longer in my future. And that is my fault. But Quidditch could be your future. Your good enough to turn professional, and quitting is only hurting yourself. It's not hurting me, if that is what you are trying to do. You have already hurt me beyond repair. Don't hurt yourself beyond repair as well. You don't deserve that. If you change your mind, let me know. A place for you is always open."

End chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Forget Me Not

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 2 Ginny's rejection

That Saturday, Ginny showed up for Quidditch practice. She was a bit rusty, but still one of the best. With her on the team, and with newcomer Billy Blackburn, Harry felt that his team would go undefeated and win the cup for Gryffindor.

In the changing room after practice, Billy approached Harry asking about Ginny. "Hay Harry, so who's the new chick playing chaser?"

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce her to you. Her name is Ginny Weasley. I've known her and her family for years. One of my best friends is her brother Ron. He did not return this year, unfortunately. He was our teams keeper, and very good at it."

"She is a gorgeous piece of ass, Harry. I noticed her watching you. Anything between you two?"

"Unfortunately, no. At least not any more. I gave her up last year to go to war, and she has never forgiven me."

"But your still into her, right?"

"Yea, I guess. But it's a lost cause. I know it and she knows it. But I haven't given up hope. Maybe with time; oh shite, no. Realistically there is no way."

"So, you have any other pussies lined up?"

"Not really. Right now I'm not interested."

"Harry, you need to get laid."

"Yea, like I have the time."

"Ok, so what are you doing for Christmas vacation?"

"I don't know. In the past I have always spent my vacation time at the Weasley home. They are great people. I'm a orphan, you know. The Weasleys took me in and treated me as one of their own. But I don't know about this year. With Ginny hating me, it's going to make for a very uncomfortable situation."

"Tell you what Harry. My family always spends the holidays at a resort in southern California. It's a great place. Wall-to-wall chicks running around in practically nothing. And you know what they say about California girls. There is no finer pussy on this planet."

"Sounds like it's just the place for a horny Quidditch player. I'll keep it in mind. Sure I wouldn't be imposing on your family?"

"I'm sure Harry. We have lot's of room there, but I'll pass it through them just to make sure, ok"

"Ok then. So how would I get there? I've never been across the pond before."

"Across the what?"

"The pond, Billy. You know, the Atlantic Ocean."

Billy laughed. "So you Brits call the Atlantic Ocean a pond? What would you call the Great Lakes, swimming holes?"

"Yea, why not. So answer the question."

"We, you and my family, would have to fly, you know, like on an airplane. You've been on an airplane before, haven't you?"

"Actually, no. I haven't," replied Harry. "You've travelled by portkey before, haven't you?"

"Ok, you got me. What the hell is a portkees, or what ever you called it?"

Harry laughed. "A portkey is a common object that has been magically charmed to transport wizards from point to point. I've traveled that way many times. It takes some time to get used to it though, it's hard on the stomach. Tell you what. Why don't I set it up for you and I to travel there by portkey, then fly back on Muggle airplanes. That way we'll both have a new experience. When you ask your parents about my joining you in California, get the times and places together so that we can make appropriate plans."

"Will do. So how much will this cost me, traveling the wizard way?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it."

"Harry, my parents are very rich. Let me pay you."

Harry snickered. "As it turns out Billy, I am also very rich. So no problem."

"Oh well, in that case, your on."

The month flew by quickly. Gryffindor easily won their first three games by wide margins. Between Billy and Ginny, they scored more goals than the three other teams combined, with Ginny being top scoring chaser.

This weekend was the first Hogsmead weekend since school opened, and Harry and Billy had big plans. It was also the first time in years that Harry and Ginny did not go together. Ginny was currently going out with a sixth year bloke from Ravenclaw, Patrick something, and Harry almost didn't care. 'Almost' being the key word here.

Harry and Billy had accumulated quite a harem over the months, and they were all heading out for The Three Broomsticks. When they entered, Harry immediately saw Ginny and Patrick sitting alone at a table near the back wall. That was where Ginny and I always sat, thought Harry.

After a few rounds of butterbeer and lot's of laughs at Billy's California stories, Harry saw Ginny and Patrick heading up the stairs to the guest rooms. As she climbed, she shot Harry a look that made him shiver. It was a 'screw you' look, with animosity in her eyes.

That ruined his day, and he swore to himself that he would one way or another get over her.

The Christmas vacation schedule was out, and Harry and Billy sat down to make their plans. School vacation started on Friday the fifth of December, and opened on Monday January third. Billy's family were flying to southern California on November thirtieth, and returning the day after Boxing Day, December twenty seventh.

Harry looked at the schedule and said to Billy, "This works out perfectly. We can't leave school until the fifth, so next day, we'll portkey to California. I need to get back before school opens to spend a few days with my adopted family, so I will fly back with your family on the twenty seventh. Perfect, Harry thought.

Harry had a few things to do in preparation for his vacation. He and Billy spent an entire Saturday shopping in muggle London. Harry needed casual clothes and swim wear, and not knowing what the California crowd would be wearing, he relied upon Billy for assistance. Harry also wanted to buy all his family presents and have them delivered before he left. Most of these gifts he would buy in Diagon Alley, so he and Billy spent the remainder of the day perusing the wizard shops. Billy had never been in a wizard shop before, and was fascinated by it all. Harry had to drag him out of the twins shop.

The last gift he needed to buy was for Ginny. That would be very hard on him, his brain telling him to let her go while his heart was holding on for dear life. After much thought, he picked out a gold pendent with a very fine gold chain. The pendent was oval shaped, with a large emerald mounted in the center. On the back he had inscribed 'My dearest Ginevra. I am so sorry'.

Harry made arrangements to have all the gifts delivered to the Burrow a few days before Christmas. When he returned to Hogwarts, he composed a letter to Ginny, explaining why he wasn't going to be at the Burrow for Christmas, then threw it into the fire. He just could not think of anything to say that didn't sound sappy. So he decided to write a note to Mrs. Weasley instead. He simply stated that he was going to America for the holidays, an that he would be back before school started. He asked if he might visit them at that time, and that he would owl her when he was back at his flat in London. He decided to wait and send the note the day he was going to leave.

Harry then made his plans for their portkey travel to New York, then on to California. The nearest portkey terminal to his destination was San Diego. They would Apparate from there to the Blackburn's vacation residence.

As Harry readied himself for bed that evening, he stood in front of his mirror in the loo. "Do I really want to do this?" he asked his reflection.

His inner soul answered via the mirror, "Do you love her Harry?"

"Yes," he admitted. "I really do. But she has destroyed any hope I've had, any chance to be with her."

Harry wiped the fog off the mirror. "Don't hide on me." he chided. "So what do I do?"

"Get over her Harry," his inner soul replied. "Go to California, have a good time with the girls. Force yourself to push her to the back of your mind. She is hurting you Harry. She doesn't love you. Get over her. It's for your own peace of mind."

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

Forget Me Not

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 3 Back home from California

Harry's adventures in California were truly mind-blowing. Everything Billy had told him about California girls was spot-on. The three young girls on the beach that first night were beyond his wildest sexual imagination. His times with Barina, Nina, and other girls he meet there were truly mind-blowing sexual experiences. And Anji, remembering her brought a tear to his eye. A fantastically beautiful little girl. How he wished he could have brought her back with him. But alas, that was not to be. Did his time in California help him to forget Ginny? He didn't know. Only time will tell.

But that was to quickly change.

When Harry arrived home from California, there was a note from Hermione waiting for him in his flat.

Dear Harry,

I am writing this to you because things have happened here in your absence. Disturbing things involving Ginny. When she learned that you were not going to spend the holidays at the Burrow, she went spastic, completely out of control. She spent the next three days crying her heart out. She locked herself in her room, and refused to come out to eat or join the family .

The next day, she disappeared. One of her friends said that they saw he on a street in downtown London We searched for her for hours until we found her, drunk and disheveled in a room above a tavern in one of the worst sections of London. We finally got her cleaned up and sober, and brought her back to the Burrow.

She still refuses to talk to anyone. She stayed in her room through Christmas, refusing to join the family for Christmas dinner. She has not opened any of her presents. But we found in her pocket a gold pendent that you had apparently intended to give her for Christmas. We do not know the significance of it, but that was what set her off. We also found a small box and Christmas wrappings under her bed. My guess is that she found the gift opened it just before she disappeared.

We desperately need your help Harry. Ginny needs you. I don't know exactly what went on between the two of you, but I beg you, whatever it was, please let it be in the past. Ginny is home now. Her parents had her evaluated at St. Mungo's. She is alright physically, but mentally she is a mess. She is still not talking to anyone, and is refusing to eat. At the healers advise, she is under a suicide watch.

Please call me as soon as you get in. Please. This is really bad. Ginny needs help, and you are the only one who can help her. Please.

Hermione.

Harry was in shock. His Ginny, in trouble. He was trembling. California was quickly forgotten. He had to do something fast. Talk to Hermione first, he thought. Picking up the phone, he called her.

"Hermione, I just got in and read your letter. What do you need me to do?"

"Go to her, Harry. Go now. Don't be mad at her. Talk to her. Try to get her to talk. Please be gentle with her, Harry. I know your hair-trigger emotions. Keep yourself under control until we know what set all this off."

"Hermione, you know that I still love her. I will do anything and everything to help her. I'll leave immediately, and I will keep in touch. Call you later. Bye."

Harry used the loo and within minutes set out for the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley met him at the door and gave him a cool reception. "Harry, I know you mean well, but if you hurt her again, there will be hell to pay."

"I didn't hurt her Mrs. Weasley. I don't know what is wrong with her. I have to talk to her now. Where is she?"

"In her room Harry."

Harry bounded up the stairs to Ginny's room. He knocked on her door. "Ginny, Ginny, it's me, Harry. May I come in."

No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. He tried the door. It was not locked, so he entered. Ginny was laying on her side in a fetal position. She was sobbing softly, her breathing labored. Harry went to her and sat down next to her on the bed. He brushed his fingers through her hair and massaged her shoulders. Slowly, she started to relax.

"Talk to me Gin. Please talk to me."

Without moving, she spoke in a quiet shaky voice. "Why should I talk to you Harry. I know you hate me now, after what I did to you."

"Gin, you need to talk to someone. I'm here now. I won't ever leave you, Gin. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you too much to hate you."

"You don't really love me Harry. Your just saying that to get me to talk. Well it won't work, so just leave me alone."

"No Gin. I will not leave you alone. You'll have to do better than that to get rid of me."

"So cheating on you wasn't enough? Flaunting my indiscretions in front of you and all your friends wasn't enough?"

She rolled over now and faced Harry. Her eyes were red and still streaming tears down her cheeks. "If that wasn't enough, then how about this. I'm a whore Harry. A filthy bloody whore. I deliberately got drunk in a bar, and offered my pussy to every one there. Ask Hermione, she found me."

Harry was lost now. He hadn't known about this. Is it real, or is she just imagining it.

"Gin, when was the last time you had something to eat?"

"I don't know, and I don't care. I want to die. It would serve me right to up and die."

"I won't let that happen, Gin. I can't lose you. I won't lose you. If I have to lock you up and force feed you, I'll do it."

"Well maybe you should have done that a long time ago Harry, before I started to hate you for leaving me. Before I decided to stupidly try to hurt you. Before I stupidly tried to hurt myself. Before I stupidly tried to hate myself. It's gone too far, Harry. I've gone to far. I'm not worth bothering with. Don't waste anymore of your time on me Harry. I'll only hurt you again."

Harry was really upset and confused now. He really didn't know what to do. Remembering Hermione's words, He just started to talk to her.

"Gin, I will try and help you if it takes the rest of my life. I mean that Gin. For the rest of my life I will be with you one way or another. To hold you. To calm you. To comfort you. To help you in any way I can. I love you Gin. I know that you don't believe that, but I truly do love you. And I hope with all my heart that somewhere in you there is a spark of the love that you once felt for me."

"Talk to me Gin. What triggered this? What did I do that sent you over the edge like this?

Do you even know?"

Ginny was again crying hysterically. Harry laid next to her and cradled her in his arms. He kept whispering to her, "I love you Gin. With all my heart, I love you. Please be ok. I can't lose you now. I won't lose you now. I won't let it happen. You are everything to me, Gin. You are everything I hope for, everything I dream of. Please Gin, be ok. Please.

Harry's eyes were closed, and he didn't see her hand reach over to touch his face. He jumped when he felt her fingers on his cheek. He took her hand in his and kissed her fingers. Then he placed her hand back on his cheek. She was looking into his eyes now. A deep soulful stare, as if she was looking into his very soul. She continued to touch his face, his cheeks, his lips, is scar.

"What are you thinking, Gin," he asked softly.

"I'm trying to understand how you can still love me after all that I've done to you."

"Well, maybe I deserved it, Gin. Maybe all this is really my fault for leaving you in the first place. It broke me in pieces to do that, but I know that from my perspective, it was the right thing to do. Right or wrong, if you had died because of me, I would have died too."

"Harry, take me home."

Harry was confused by this. "You are home Gin."

"No, Harry. I mean to your home, our home."

Our home, Harry thought. She called it our home. Maybe there is hope.

"Ok, but only if you promise to eat something first."

"You could order take away. You know I love Chinese."

"Gin, I could stay with you here, if you let me."

"No. Harry, I want to be with you alone. I want to feel your body next to me."

"You promise to talk to me? To tell me everything?"

"Yes Harry. I promise, under one condition. You have to promise me that you will still love me."

"Gin, I promise to love you unconditionally, no matter what."

"Thank you Harry."

"Gin, you have to tell me something also, and you have to be absolutely truthful. Do you still love me?"

"Harry, I have loved you forever, and I have never stopped loving you."

"Ok, then. Pack a bag. I am going to tell your mother that I am taking you home, and she can't stop me. I'll be back in a flash. Be Ready."

End chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

Forget Me Not

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 4 Ginny's story

Harry and Ginny side-along Apparated to the foyer outside Harry's flat. He opened the door and showed her inside. "Nice digs, Harry. I've never been here before."

"Yea, I know." He held her close around her waist, and guided her to his sitting room. "Please sit and relax a bit Gin. I'll call for take away, then I have to call Hermione and let her know that you are here."

Harry took care of things and then sat beside her, holding her hand in his. "Gin, are you ready to talk yet?"

"Not yet. I will, but I need to hold you first." She paused, and reached into her pocket. She handed something to Harry. "Harry, why did you give me this?"

Harry looked at what she was holding. It was the pendent he had intended to give her for Christmas. "Gin, I wanted to give you something that would tell you how much I loved you, and how sorry I was."

Ginny embraced him and kissed him and held him close. "Harry, when you told me that we couldn't be together, it really shattered me. I was heart broken. I didn't hate you then, but I was very mad at you. Deep down, I knew that you would come back to me."

"But then, when Hagrid carried you out of the forest and everyone was saying that you were dead, it was like a knife plunged into my chest, tearing my heart out. Then suddenly, you were alive again. You killed Voldemort, and it was over. That was the final blow to my psyche. My soul left me at that moment, and I hated you for doing this to me. I just couldn't take it anymore."

The tears were now streaming down her face. Her voice was rough, her breathing difficult. "I wanted to hurt you Harry, I wanted you to hurt like I was hurting. That's why I stopped talking to you, and to everyone else who reminded me of you. That's why I stopped playing Quidditch. I did that to hurt you. Then when you talked to me at the pitch, I knew that you were right, I was only hurting myself."

I still wanted to hurt you, so I started going out with Patrick. He was a jerk, but I saw in your eyes that it was bothering you. That's why I decided to have sex with him. I saw you there with your harem, and that sent me over the edge. I made sure that you saw me going up the stairs, and I felt pleased with myself because I knew that it was getting to you."

"Gin, you don't have to tell,…"

Gin put her fingers to his lips, interrupting him. "Yes I do Harry. You have to know how far I was willing to go to destroy your love for me. I did have sex with him, but it was terrible. I didn't even think to use the contraceptive charm. I only thought of you. I wanted you to watch me cheating on you. We had sex, if you could call it that. It was comical. He didn't know what he was doing. I had to guide him into me, and he came before he was fully inside me."

Now, I was starting to hate myself. I felt like a whore. I knew that I would have to stop. I decided that I would apologize to you over the holidays. Then we could be back together again. I started to feel my love for you, and I couldn't wait to be with you at the Burrow.

I could make up to you for all the things that I had done to you, and we could start over again."

"When my mother told me that you would not be there for the holidays, I was crushed. I was completely devastated. My plans to get back together with you were shattered. I was convinced then that you didn't love me any more. It was over. I had destroyed everything. I was totally hating myself, and crawled into a shell. I wouldn't talk to anyone. I just stayed in my room and cried."

"After Christmas, my mother took all of my presents up to my room. I mostly ignored them, but then I saw a small present wrapped in a paper that I didn't recognize. I was curious, so I opened it. It was the pendent from you. Now I realized that you really did love me, but that your gift and your absence were telling me that you had given up on me. It was finished. I hated myself so much that I wanted to die."

"I stole some muggle money from my mother and set out to London to get totally drunk enough to kill myself. At one point, I remember shouting to the whole bar that I would give myself to any man there. I don't have any recollection of what I did after that, or what happened to me. I just remember that I wanted to die."

They were brought back to reality by a knock on the door. "That will be our food. Could you get us some glasses for butterbeer. I'll be right back."

Ginny ate ravenously, like she hadn't eaten in a long time, which she hadn't. They ate mostly in silence, only idle conversation here and there. When finished, Ginny drank the last of her butterbeer, leaned back and looked longingly at Harry.

"Harry, I have to know. I have told you everything. I haven't left anything out. I know that was taking a chance doing that. I know that you probably think so little of me now that any feelings of love that you had for me have been washed down the drain. And I understand that it's my doing, my fault."

"Gin, there is nothing you could say or do that would dampen my feelings for you. I loved you before and I love you now. Maybe even a little more than before because I know that most of this is my fault."

"I wish I could believe that Harry. I want to believe that with all my heart."

"Then believe it Gin. It's true. As the gods are my witnesses, it's true."

"So, where do we go from here Harry? What do we do now?"

"Well Gin, let me ask you a hard question. Do you love me enough to marry me?"

Ginny was shocked. She did not anticipate this. Again the tears rolled down her cheeks. She stumbled for words, then flew at him and locked her lips to his. This was her dream. This is what she had wanted for so long. Finally she pulled back, looked Harry in the eyes and said, "Harry, do you really mean that?"

"With all my heart Gin. I really do."

"Then yes Harry. I will marry you. Today, tomorrow, any time you say. Yes Harry, I want to marry you. More than anything."

They held each other for a long time, neither willing to let the other go. After a while, Ginny sat up and looked down her body. "Harry, do I smell?"

Harry laughed. "Now that you mention it, yes, a bit. But any odor that is uniquely yours is a fragrant aroma to my senses."

She laughed. "Can I use your shower? I haven't felt clean in days."

"Only on one condition, Gin."

"And what would that be?" Ginny grinned.

"That we shower together. A long hot lingering shower. Together."

"We've never done that Harry. I've never done that with anyone."

"Neither have I Gin. Let's make this our special thing, you and I in the shower."

"Harry, we haven't even seen each other starkers. No man has ever seen me starkers. Not even Patrick. I wouldn't even take my bra off for him."

"Well, don't you think it's about time we did something about that? I mean if were going to be lovers, and you said that you would marry me. I mean, we have to some time, you know, like, get naked and stuff."

"Harry, shut up and strip me already."

End chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

Forget Me Not

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 5 Ginny and her mum

Harry and Ginny had a most delightful and sensuous shower together, a first for both of them. Their love for each other was finally out in the open, and they vowed to never suppress their feelings again. As they dried each other and flopped down on their bed, they held each other like they would never let go. Their kissing and body play led to the inevitable, and they made sumptuous, passionate love to each other. Rapped in each others arms, they fell into a deep and satisfying sleep.

They were awakened by the ringing of Harry's phone. 'Who the blazes is that,' Harry complained to no one. He answered, then returned to Ginny on the bed. She was lying there, totally starkers, the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen. Even the best of the best of the California girls Harry had been with couldn't hold a candle to her. His whole body shook with the realization of his love for her.

"That was Hermione, Gin. She has been worried sick about you. I assured her that you were ok. I even said that you were more than ok, and I think she understood. So now, we have to face your mother. And the rest of your family. How do you want to approach it? What do you think we should say to them?"

She thought for a moment. She looked at Harry, and laughed. "Well, I think the shite is going to hit the fan no matter what we tell them. I'm sure that mum is right now ready to call in the Aurors and report me missing. I have never spent the night with a man, and I am sure that I'll hear about spending the night with you for the next five years. So maybe we should just tell the truth, the whole story. Leaving out certain things of course. What do you think?"

"Well, it's now about half ten. Why don't you fire-floo your mum and tell her that you are all right. Tell her that you have eaten and gotten some sleep, and that you will be home tomorrow for supper. Tell her that you will explain the whole story to her then."

"Wow, your really brave Harry. Are you willing to stand up to her with me? If not, I don't think I can do it alone."

"Gin, as I said before, I will always be there for you. This is no exception. I will be there with you and support you completely."

"Thank you my love. So worst case, she kicks us out. What then?"

"Then, you come and live here with me. You will eventually, if were going to be married."

"Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but how would you support me, us?"

"Ok, there is something about me that no one but a very few people know. Gin, I am filthy rich. I have inherited millions from my patents, and from Serious. Money will never be a problem for us."

"Your kidding of course, Harry. Aren't you?"

"No Gin, I am serious. I am worth millions. We could live out the rest of our lives and never have to work a single day if we wanted."

"Wow, your full of surprises, Harry. What else don't I know about you?"

"Well, I own three or four houses. And I have a secret harem hidden in the highlands."

Ginny laughed and punched him in the shoulder. "You'd better not have a harem. Secret or otherwise, Harry Potter."

"Ok, seriously Harry. What do you think. Should I call mum now, or wait till tomorrow."

"Maybe I should call Hermione and ask what the mood is in your house. She is staying there until we go back to school, so she should have a good handle on things. Think it's to late to call her now?"

"No, good idea. We could even tell her that she can come over right now and see for herself. We'd better get dressed first though."

"Yea, you think. Let's get dressed and call. Another option Harry, we could go over there and talk to them now. The only problem with that is, mum will not want me to return here tonight."

"Gin, your seventeen, an adult. She can't stop you."

"Ok, make the call."

As expected, Hermione felt it best for Harry and Ginny to go to the Burrow tonight. They dressed, and were on their way by side-along Apparation. Their reception from Mrs. Weasley was cool at best. But there was food left over from dinner, and she insisted they eat. Ginny knew that her mother was just testing her, so she ate everything put on her plate.

After eating, Ginny told her story, slightly modified of course. She took full blame for her stupidity, and Harry insisted that he was also to blame. He admitted that going to California was a mistake, and apologized to every one.

Mrs. Weasley was still skeptical. "So are you two officially an item?" she asked.

"Yes," said Ginny without hesitation. "Harry asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Hermione was over the top at this news. Ron didn't know what to think. And Mrs. Weasley was predictably opposed to the idea. "You two can't get married. Your too young. You haven't even finished school."

"Mum, I don't mean that were getting married now. After we finish school, and after we know what we both want to do with our lives. I love Harry very much. I always have, you know that. And Harry loves me. It took us a long time to establish our relationship. I almost ruined it, and I won't let that happen again."

"Ginny, Could we speak privately, upstairs?"

"Yes mum. Lead the way."

As Ginny and her mother headed up the stairs, the three teens looked at each other with confused stares. "Harry, how much of that story is actually true?"

"Hermione, I swear to you, everything we said is absolutely true."

"Harry, are you shagging my sister?"

"Ron. You don't really expect me to answer that, do you?"

"No, I guess not. But if you hurt her Harry,"

"Yea, yea, I know. You'll kill me or something. Well be assured Ron, my love for your sister is the real thing. I swear to you, I will never knowingly do anything to hurt her."

"Ok, I can live with that. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything Ron."

"Promise me that I will be best man."

"You got it Ron. My promise. Now what are you going to do about your own love life."

"HARRY," Hermione screeched."

"Sorry Mione, I couldn't help it."

As Ginny followed her mother up the stairs to her bedroom, she feared what her mother was about to say. She feared it, because she knew how she would respond. She was going to stay with Harry no matter what.

"Ok, mum. What do you need to say?"

"Ginny, you are my only daughter, and I will always love you. But I just don't know how much of your story I can believe."

"Mum, I,"

"No, let me finish. You were out of your head. Several times during the year I received owls from your teachers saying that there was something wrong with you."

"There was something wrong with me then."

"Ginny, You completely lost it when you came back from school. Then when you disappeared, I thought I had lost you for good. If it hadn't been for Hermione, you would probably have died. After she found you and brought you home, I had Madam Pomfrey check you out thoroughly. She said that you were ok, nothing happened, and that you were probably still a virgin."

"Mum, how could you?"

"I could because I wanted to be sure that you were safe. You were suicidal Ginny. You were certifiably over the top."

"Yes I was Mum. But look at me now. Do you still think I'm suicidal?"

"No, I don't. If your story is true, then we have Harry to thank. Are you really telling me the truth, or are you telling me what you think I want to hear?"

"The truth mum. I swear by Merlin. Everything I said was the honest truth."

Her mother sat back on the bed, thinking this through. "Ok, then I believe you. And this thing with Harry, is that also the truth?"

Yes Mum, I do truly love him. Don't you see. Put it all together. Think about what I have been telling you. There are no holes in my story. Check it out. Talk to my teachers, talk to Hermione. Talk to anyone you think might prove or disprove what I am telling you."

"Ok. I do have to believe you, if only because of the way you have recovered by yourself in less than one day. How much of that is Harry's doing?"

"Everything, mum. If Harry hadn't intervened when he did, well, I don't want to think about it."

Mrs. Weasley look deeply into her daughters eyes. "Gin, did you and Harry, make love?"

"MUM. You have no right to ask me that."

"Your right. I am sorry. I will never ask you that again."

"Good, because yes, Harry and I made love to each other this afternoon. And it was the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Thank you Ginny. Thank you for being truthful with me. But I have to ask. "

"Yes Mum. I used the contraceptive charm."

"Ok, that's good. But be careful. Two of my children were conceived despite my using that charm. I would strongly advise you to use a potion. They are much more reliable."

"Thank you Mum. I will take that advise."

"Good. Now are you going back with Harry tonight?"

"Yes. But we will be back tomorrow. Are we invited to dinner?"

"Yes, you and Harry will always be welcome. Your father will be back tomorrow also. Do you mind if I tell him of all this, or would you prefer to tell him?"

"No, that's alright. You can tell him, then let him know that I will answer any questions he might have. Now let's get back down stairs, shell we."

End chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

Forget Me Not

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 6 Epilogue

Harry and Ginny returned to Hogwarts and started their life together with sincerity. Their love for each other grew daily, and the change in her was noticed by everyone. Even her teachers complemented her on how well she was now doing with her school work.

Ginny continued to shine at Quidditch, setting school records for most points scored. She was so good, that she received an invitation to try out for her favorite professional team, the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry and Billy continued their friendship from afar, Billy's family having returned to America after he finished at Hogwarts.

After graduation, Harry entered the Ministries' Auror training program, and quickly advanced to a senior Auror position.

Ginny easily made the Holyhead Harpies team as first chaser, and went on to be voted 'rookie of the year', setting many scoring records. Her team won their division title, but lost in the playoffs. Oh well, she thought. There's always next year.

Harry and Ginny decided to marry after the Quidditch season. Molly was ecstatic, and drove everyone crazy with her obsessive planning and constant badgering about small details. Harry managed to stay out of it, but Ginny was trapped. Many hours were spent with her mother going over every tiny detail.

The wedding was held at the Burrow, naturally. Molly's devotion to details proved to be well worth the effort. Everything was perfect. Everything went off without a hitch.

Ron was Harry's best man, and Hermione was Ginny's maid of honor. When Harry saw his bride-to-be being escorted down the pathway by her father to the arch covered podium, Harry knew that he had made the right choices. He loved her so much.

Harry and Ginevra Potter honeymooned in California. They started in San Francisco and traveled down the coast to San Diego, marveling the many tourist attractions along the way. Everything is so different here, Ginny commented. It's all so beautiful, and so different from Britain.

"When they reached San Diego, Harry called Billy Blackburn, his friend from Hogwarts, and made plans to meet him at his home. Harry had some trepidations about this. He knew that he would probably see some of the girls he had been 'familiar' with. He wasn't sure how to handle it, or how Ginny would react. Fortunately, the only girl in question that he meet was Billy's sister Barina, and that was at the Blackburn's home.

Harry and Barina did manage a private conversation though. She filled him in on all the gossip about the various people they both knew. She told him that Anji was doing very well, and that she had a steady boyfriend.

Three years later, Ginny retired from Quidditch after a whirlwind career that provided her with many great memories and stories to tell her children. Yes, she was pregnant, and gave birth to a beautiful red haired green eyed witch they named Lily after Harry's mother.

There were more children to come, each of them unique but obviously out of Harry and Ginny. Still very much in love, the two lived a long and happy life.

End.


End file.
